Gettin' Over
by smiley.xxx6
Summary: What's the best thing to do when you wanna get over a guy? Some people would say: "Become a lesbian and find a girl to love". And what if you find a girl and then she screws you more than the guy did?
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a story. Actually, this is my life changed to a story. I hope you will like it. I sure don't.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP, Camp Rock or Miley Cyrus.**

**Oh, and it is from Mitchie's POV.**

* * *

Finally. The first day of sommer. For me it is still morning, actually. School ended yesterday, but today me and the rest of my class are forced to go to some sommercamp for two weeks. Teachers, who were, unfortunately, going with us, said that this was supposed to be some kind of a goodbye untill the next schoolyear. Like I would forget some of my friends during the sommer. Don't get me wrong. I would like to forget some of them. And never remember them again. Yeah, I'm talking about Shane.

_What time is it, anyway?- _I thought while searching for my cell. Oh, shit! We were leaving in 15 minutes. I was sure that this was supposed to be the best two weeks of my life. And I was going to be late. As usual.

Okay, I admit it. Going out last night with Caitlyn and Tess was not a good idea. But we just had to celebrate the ending of school.

"Come on, mom... Get out from the bathroom. I need to get ready!", I was screaming while standing in the hallway.

My mom opened the door, all dressed up. She said: "I'm sorry honey, but this is my first day on the new job and I want everything to be prefect."

"It's also my first day of summer and I want everything to be perfect for me. And it's not like you have some very big and important job. For heaven's sake, you're a secretary!"

"Don't tell what is or isn't important in life. You're still too young for that."

"Yeah, whatever..."

"Anyway, what would you like to have for breakfast? Actually, it is allready time to lunch."

"I don't have enough time to breakfast."

"And what will you eat then?"

"Buss will stop at some point, won't he? I will buy myself something then. And I also have chocolate and gummy bears in my backpack, just in case of emergency."

"You eat to much sugar..."

"Maybe that's the reason I'm so sweet. Oh, I need to go now. By mom, love ya!"

Thank God school was only a block away from my house. When I got closer, I allredy saw the bus arriving and all my friends for everyone to come. I honestly hoped I wasn't the last one...

LIke in all schools, kids were splitted in a few groups: sluts without a brain but with tones of make-up, athletics, geeks, freaks,... But I couldn't find the group I was looking for anywhere. Oh, there they were. Tess, Caitlyn, Ella, Peggy... I think we were all perfectly normal persons. Except maybe when we went out and startes laughing like crazy at anything. Few days earlier, one new girl joined our group. Her name was Alex.

Probably the only reason why she started hanging with us was that our teachers said in one room could be just girl or just boys. It looked like they have never heard of unprotected sex... Anyway, I've always thought that Alex is okay even though before we never hanged out very much. When we had to work in a group together for a school project or something, I figured she was pretty cool, but I've never done anything that could've improved our relationship.

Since I met her, she was always kinda better with boys and I never had a problem with that. Actuallyy, I could remember only one girl that hanged out with her. She was called Harper. I've spoken only few words with that girl. She was just too weird for my taste. Maybe I've would've changed my mind if I knew her better, but I never got a chance to do that because she moved to Australia. After that, Alex moved on hanging out with boys...

"Oh, never mind...", I thought when I saw Shane. The cutest boy in school. It was unbelieveble that I still loved him after all. We were together like two weeks. When I first met him, I fell so much in love and I was so stupid that I thought he felt the same way. And then he broke up with me because I haven't wanted to sleep with him. The saddest part was that I changed my mind about that, but he said that he 'lost all feelings for me'. I've heard he liked someone after we broke up. I so wanted to know who was it. It wasn't me, for sure.

"Hey, wake up!", Ella punched me.

"What?"

"We're entering the bus. We're leaving today, remember?"

"How could I forget?"

"I don't know. You were starring at Shane so hard that I started asking are you fine."

Oh, my God! This camp was so cool! Well, it wasn't like Camp Rock, but still... Riding in the bus was also fantastic. Except Shane and I didn't tell each other a word even though he was sitting behind me the whole time. I was trying to act like I didn't care about that, so I laughed and joked with everyone else.

Then we arrived into the Camp. There were many little cabins, one next to each other. I was in one with Caitlyn and Tess. The cabin next to ours belonged to Ella, Peggy and Alex.

After we unpacked, we had to go to one very big house with a restourant in it. When we finished eating, we went to see the camp. Okay, so what if we more looked at all the cute boys than the camp?

When we came back, our teacher said that we can stay awake all night if we want, we just had to be quiet. Ella and Alex were bored so they decided to come to our cabin. I think I never laughed so much in my life. Around 4 o'clock Ella said she was tired and she went sleeping into her cabin. I invited Alex to stay sleeping in my bed with me. We all fell asleep in a minute.

I had a very weird dream. I was making out with someone, but I didn't know who it was. Something told me it was a girl, but I didn't stop.

When I first woke up I was so confused that it took me a while before I figured who was laying next to me. It was allready dawn and a weak light was breaking trough the windows so I had a chance to check out Alex. Actually, she was looking veeery good.

Suddenly, I remembered my dream again. But this ime, instead of a stranger, I was kissing Alex. Then I figured that my hand was on her chest. And that my fingers were only an inch apart from her... You know...

I thought: "How much damage can it be?", so I haven't moved my hand. I just leant my head to her shoulder and then tried to fall asleep again. God, she smelled so good.

* * *

**I promise that this is just a start and that in the future there will be more about pair Alex/Mitchie.**

**Reviews are appriciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everybody!**  
**This is the second chapter of a story that can perfectly describe a situation with me and one very, very hot girl who came to my life about two years ago...  
****God, I honestly hope she will never read this... **

**Anyway, you know what to do :)**

**

* * *

**

The next day when we woke up, we were all in a huury, so I didn't have much time to think about all the last night events. Later I little thought about it and I said to myself that the only reason for all the crazy ideas was that i was too tired.

But when Alex came close to me, it all began again. Then I made a decission that I won't torture myself anymore with that because it wasn't worth of ruinning my tripp. I promised myself that I will only have fun and that I will think about what is or isn't wrong when I come back. I was thinking: "A little dirty thoughts can't affect anyone..." Except maybe me...

In the evening we went mountclimbing. It was so exhausting. When we came back, I was so tired I just wanted to take a shower ang then go to bed. I didn't even have enough strength to think about Shane. Or the fact Alex stayed in my bed again.

Next days were equally good. But then, too soon, came the day we needed to came back home. It all went very good. Except Shane haven't told me even a word. Again.

And then I had another problem. A problem named Alex Russo. I said I won't let myself worrying while we were in the camp, just because I wanted to enjoy and have fun. But I had a lot of time for thinking while we were coming back in the bus because almost everyone were asleep.

And I haven't decided anything. That situation was something new for me and I just had no idea what should or shouldn't I do. The onlydecission I could make was to wait for a while and see how will this friendship (and a little more than that) work.

I was forcing myself to look on the bright side: she could've help me to get over Shane and have fun at the same time. I convinced myself things just couldn't go badly. God, how wrong was I...

* * *

With every single day going by, I felt more and more strange when I was around Alex. I haven't solved anything.

We became so close. Everday we hanged out in school and then we went out together. Everyday I felt like crazy. We were often talking about sick and dirty stuff. Sometimes I felt like she knew how much nervous I was when she was near and I thought she was only waiting for me to break down and to do something about us.

One day I went out with her, Caitlyn, Tess and Peggy... It was great, but i got even better when everybody else decided to go home and only Alex and I were left.

We were talking about the usual stuff: school, boys... Then she asked me a question that I will never forget:

"Would you ever kiss a girl?"

"OMG... No... Why?", so I was lying. I was just too scared to tell her the truth.

"Nothing... I'm just asking."

"Would you?"

"Ummm... maybe in a bet or something."

Later, I've collected some courage and confessed Alex that I would kiss a girl, too. Then I started asking her some questions about who would she kiss and how far would she go. When I asked her about Caitlyn and Ella, she told me she wouldn't kiss anyone from our school. Okay, so my plan didn't work out like I thought it will. But I didn't mean to give up. I decided to try again in a few days. And I did...

A couple of days later fun fair came to our town.. I went there with Alex, of course, and some other friends.

Time passed by really soon. I had to go home. Earlier than anybody else, as usual. I was so happy when Alex said that she will went with me because she was too tired.

So we started going. And somehow the theme 'Kissing with a girl' got into our conversation. Again. But this time I was the one who asked the serious questions.

"Would you kiss someone from our class, for example... Caitlyn, if something important to you depends on it?"

"I don't know. Maybe. But only if it's really, really important."

"Ella?"

"Umm... No."

"Tess?"

"EW! Are you crazy?"

"Maybe. Would you kiss... Oh, never mind."

"Kiss who?"

"Forget it."

"Come on, Mitch... If you wanted to ask me would I kiss you, just do it."

"So would you?"

"Yes.", that answer took only half of a second.

"Peggy?"

"Maybe."

I've never hated my parrents more than then. Alex said she would kiss me, and I... needed to go home.

Yes, maybe I should've said that I would kiss her too. Maybe I even didn't had to say or do anything except kiss her. But I haven't done any of this things. cInstead, I just went home. Why? Because I was scared as hell because I couldn't decide was she really into me or was she just messing around. Life is unfair...

* * *

One day when I went out with Alex, Caitlyn and Tess, I whispered Alex in her ear:

"Name the best three girls from our school."

"You. And only you."

Then she asked me the same question. I said her name first, of course. Then I named the other two girls that first came to my mind, Caitlyn and Tess.

Honestly, kissing with a girl wasn't something that I wanted so much. Except in the case when that girl was Alex. Then, that was something that I've dreamed about.

"And would you make out with a girl?"

"Yes, with you and maybe someone else. I don't know exactly.", she looked me straight in the eyes and then she said: "The same question."

"With you and maybe Caitlyn. Would you be with one?"

"Umm... I dunno. Probably. But without sex. At least for now."

"And with who?"

"Same answer like for making out. You?"

"Same answer, too."

And that's when we started talking about someone else. We needed to change the subject. But I just couldn't stay out of it. After a while, I asked her:

"If, but only if, I ask you would you be with me?"

"I don't know."

"Come on... How hard can it be? Yes or no?"

"I just don't know."

I saw that I had to quit. But I didn't give up. I decided to ask her he same question tomorrow.

"Umm... I told you allready. I don't know. But I guess I wouldn't."

I couldn't believe it. Only few hours ago she told me she would. I hoped she was just too scared too say the truth. I was a little bit down because of it, but I didn't want to give up.

No, actually, I couldn't give up.

* * *

**Umm...  
****I don't know what to say so... bye untill the next chapter xD**

**And sorry if there are some grammar mistakes. I will fix them eventually. Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeey!**  
**You know that way that Alex says it in WOWP? Well, imagine I said it like that now. (but only with very, very less beautiful voice) **

**Yes, I am BORED. And when I'm like that I write all that comes to my mind (believe me, there's a lot of it)**

**God, I better start writing the story. I guess that you're more interest in that than me blabbing here :)**

* * *

Next day I started kidding with Alex about Taylor. Taylor Swift was our English teacher. Alex liked her. She never said that out loud, but hello... it was so obvious. And when she said she liked girls... Every normal person would think she was in love with Taylor.

Taylor once invited Alex to go to the movies together. Yeah, it was so strange... Although they didn't go, it was a perfect excuse for me to joke with Alex.

"You would definitely go to the love seats."

"No, we wouldn't because there aren't three of them.", she said and after she haven't heard my response, she added: "And yes, I was talking about you."

That sentence hunted me for a long, long time. What did she mean by saying that?

And I also couldn't get one more thing. If we told each other stuff like 'I would kiss you' or sometimes even something more a hundred times, why didn't she do anything like that? Yes, I understand that I could've done something, too. But she asked me do I like girls first, so she was kind of a 'male' in our relationship.

Maybe she was just messing around with me... No, I coudn't even think about that... She wouldn't do something like that. She was my best friend, I loved her and trusted her.

After that, our 'friends with benefits' relationship kinda ended. We had only few more of 'those moments'. For example, when we were fighting for some paper what very quickly became the beginning of a porn. When we both figured that, we stopped. But for me it wasn't enough. I attacked her again. She said:

"Stop! Or I'll grab your boobs. Like you would mind..."

"How can you know what would or wouldn't I mind?", I just couldn't stop. I started it again.

This time she pushed me away easily, gave me the paper and said:

"Okay, okay, here you go. I don't want you that much."

That much? God, how much I wished I knew how much she wanted me. And why have we stopped doing all that. We started getting better as friends, but I was kinda happier before because then I felt like she wanted me.

When that stopped, I started feeling like a person who she hung out with only to talk about girls and that stuff. Well, better that than nothing. I mean, after Shane, I really needed to be grateful that she even talked to me.

Maybe that was the reason I fell in love with her in the first place. Maybe I just needed to be close to the person I liked. Or maybe it was just because I was sick and tired of all the boys and I needed a girl to show me that true love really exists. That's a plan that didn't work out. S

But she was just... so special... More different that anybody else. But the prettiest part was that she enjoyed that. She would've never changed for anyone.

It's fascinanting how little thingsmade me fall in love with her even more. For example, that sick smile she had when someone mentioned something about lesbians. Or the way she was moving her hair away from her eyes.

After a while, I realized... I loved her. More than Shane. More than anything.

* * *

It's funny, actually. The fact that your world can change in a few seconds.

I was a perfectly normal girl and then I started hanging out with Alex and I fell in love with her. Then she asked me do I like girls and for a while, just for a while i thought I had a chance to be happy.

But then only one call changed everything and my happy 'Oh, my God, she likes me' world broke down to pieces.

Let me start from the beginning. It was sunday night, the end of the first schoolweek. It was allready pretty late and I was getting ready for going to bed when my cell rang. When I saw Alex's name on the screen, I instantly smiled. I answered and Alex, all cheerfully said:

"Hi, Alex! You know what's up? I'm with Taylor!"

I couldn't stand anymore. I fell down on my bed and then said:

"You're what?"

"You heard me. Hey, why aren't you happy for me?", why? Maybe because I... umm... fucking love you!

"Maybe because she's a little bit too old for you. Couldn't you find yourself someone your age?"

"For example?"

"For example ME!", of course I haven't said that. Instead I just said: "I dunno. Can you even imagine what will happen when someone finds out?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? She could lose her job. And knowing your parrents, you could lose your home."

"We will worry about that later. For now, i just wanna enjoy."

"How did it happened anyway?"

"She asked me to stay for a while after the class and then... I don't know. Things like that just happen."

"Yeah, but not between a student and a teacher!"

"I know it's weird. But in love years aren't important."

"Oh, so this is allready real love?"

"Look, I get you're against this, but you're my friend and I think you should...", I haven't heard the rest of the sentence because I hung up.

"Yeah, I'm your friend. And I'll never be something more.", I said and then screamed as loud as I could. It didn't help a bit. I just felt more angry and sad after that.

* * *

Next day when i woke up and got ready, I couldn't force myself to walk out from my house and then go to school. Why? Because we were supposed to have another english class. I knew that only the picture of Alex and Taylor in the same room will make me wanna die even more.

But I also knew I needed to go there and act all happy. And why that? Because with not supporting this relationship I could only push Alex away from me.

I was just praying it will all end soon. But there was also one more possibility: it could last forever.

Of course english was our first class that day. Although I wasn't sitting anywhere near to Alex, during the whole class I was trying to look trough the window and concentrate on something else.

But I still saw those looks Alex was giving to Taylor. She was so obvious- I could almost see all of her dirty thoughts. Tears came to my eyes when I realised she won't ever look at me even half that way.

* * *

**All of you "anonymous reviewers", I beg you to stop telling shits about my or any other story here. If you don't like something, don't read it and move the fuck on. **

****

**No, it isn't the truth that I can't stand a critic. I'm just sick and tired of all the conceited people. Why don't you write your own story and then we'll all see how good that will be...**

And to everybody else... I hoped you liked it. Your reviews are appriciated, of course :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!**

**I have nothing smart to say. So just start reading :)**

* * *

After the class Alex came to me:

"Hey, Mitch, what's up?"

"Not much. And i think I should ask you that. After all, I'm not the one who's with a teacher."

"I don't get why do you make such a big deal of this. I mean, you were always joking about me and her."

"Jokes and reality are two very different things."

"I know, but..."

"And I remember that on the question 'Would you be with a girl?' your answer was 'No'.

"Yes. But the question was would I be with you."

I didn't have any comment to that. I knew I promised myself that I will act happy, but I just couldn't. People who have been in a situation like this wouldn't judge me because they know how hard it is.

Alex tried to hug me, but I pushed her away. Then she just grabbed my arm instead. I looked her in the eyes and tried to force myself to smile. She said:

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we find some girl for you? Do you maybe have someone special on your mind?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter. She's allready taken."

"Well, we can try to fix that, can't we?"

"Rather not."

"Okay, if you want it to be like that. What do you think about... umm... Marie?", she showed me a girl with a milions of books around her.

"Too geekie."

"True. Joan?"

"Too weird."

"And how about Miley?"

"Are you serious? She's a slut!"

"Yeah, I know.", she smiled, "Why are you looking at me like that? Look on the bright side. At least she has experience."

"Come on, Alex, that's just..."

"Fun? You can thank me later...", the next moment she was allready talking to Miley.

A minute later, she came back.

"After school you need to hurry home.", she said.

"And may I ask why?"

"So you can have enough time for getting ready."

"Getting ready for what?"

"For your date, hello! Tonight, 8 o'clock, McDonald's. Good luck. I gotta go now. Bye.

"Hey, Alex, wait. Would you like to come to my place so you can help me get ready?", I yelled. Then I said to myself: if she says 'yes' we'll be together

"Oh, that would be nice. But I'm also going on a date. Sorry, maybe some other time."

"Okay, see ya later.", I said. Then I figured that probably meant we'll never be together.

For the rest of the schoolday I was thinking about that date. I couldn't decide should I go. I hated Miley since forever, she was the biggest whore I ever met. She was straight, but still so desperate that she would've gone out with a girl just so she can do who knows what.

The only good thing I found in this whole situation was that I could use Miley to make Alex jelaous. There was no one better for that role. Yeah, I know it was lame, but I even if Miley somehow found out, she was so desperate that she probably wouldn't mind. Maybe I could've even rented her.

* * *

It took me a whole afternoon to get ready. Why? Because of two reasons. First is that I didn't know what do with myself. I needed to make my day shorter somehow. I couldn't just sit around the whole day and think about Alex and Taylor. The second reason was that I was hoping to meet Alex somewhere.

I put on clothes that I knew was Alex's fave. Large but pretty see-trough T-shirt with a black bra underneath, skinny black leather jeans and of course, black converse. It was a style Alex just loved.

I came to McDonald's half an hour earlier. Someone would even think that I couldn't wait for that date. Fifteen minutes after, Miley came. Sh was looking... well, awful to anyone with any sense of taste.

She leaned to me andf kissed me. In the mouth! (**A/N**: According to this whole story, I should now write 'EWW' or 'Yuck!', but I just can't write something like that because in my head it looks soo good :D)

We ordered and then started talking about the usual stuff. WEll, we weren't actually talking. It wasn't something that could be called a conversation. I was like, you know, the way everybody talk to their parrents: 'Yes', 'No', 'Okay' and stuff. When we finally finished our meal, she said:

"What do you wanna do now? Maybe we can go to the rest room and..."

Thank God I stopped her before she finished that sentence:

"Maybe later. But now I'm feeling kinda sick. I could use some fresh air."

"You're sure that isn't something a kiss would solve?", okay, in that moment I really felt sick.

"Thanks, but a short walk will be just fine."

At the end it was a lot more than a short walk. We went through alll of Alex's favorite places. Of, course, Miley didn't know that.

Finally, I found them in some park, sitting on a bench. They looked like they were about to fuck themselves untill death. We came a little bit closer and then I figured there was no escape anymore. I said to Miley:

"Kiss me."

I didn't need to tell her twice. It was sooo discausting. I've always holded people for the ass, trying to look like I was holding them for their back. Now I did the opposite.

I felt Alex's look. Or maybe she was just checking out Miley's ass. Anyway, when we were coming back, I just waved at Alex. I always thought that the best way of getting someone is to stay away. Well, when you're in love with one of your best friends, that can be kinda hard.

After an hour or two our date ended. It wasn't so bad after all. If you don't include the fact I spent the whole night praying for my lunch not to come out to see the world. Only few kisses and one pretty lame make out... For a girl like Miley, that was a really bad date.

"When I came home, I went straight to my room. I fell asleep in that clothes and with tones of make-up.

* * *

**What will happen now? Will Mitchie's plan to make Alex jelaous work?  
Well read the next chapter. When I write it.**

**Hope you like it :) **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Bye. For now :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, again :)**

**In this chapter some things will solve. But allready in the next they will complicate again.**

**If you're interest, read. And review after reading.**

* * *

In the morning sound of openning doors has woken me up. I opened my eyes and there she was. Alex- crying and standing in the middle of the room, like she was afraid to come near me.

I moved a little and told her to sit. I took a tissue I was always carrying witm me in my pocket (since I've started hanging out with Alex, tears have been very often guests). I knew it was something about Taylor. Like she would ever cry for me like that.

"We... b... broke up... last night.", Alex started talking, "She said that I'm too young and that she doesn't want to get in trouble. And the only reason why she was with me in the first place was that she thought I was cute and because I reminded her on some girl she was dating like ten years ago..."

Since I've started going to school, all my friend were coming to me when they needed a love or any other advice. Because of that, I learned a lot of things.

For example, when people are sad, the best way to make them stop crying is to let them tell you about their problems, and in the most cases, not tell anything. Especially not judging them. You just need to hug them and not let go untill you know it's enough.

I did that with Alex and with that I realised I fell in love with her even more. I wanted to do something more, but that definately wasn't the right moment.

"You must think I'm a complete idiot.", she whispered, still leaning her head to my shoulder.

"If it makes you feel any better, I've always thought you're one.", while I was saying that words, a little weak smile appeared on her face.

We looked each other in the eyes and oru faces started getting closer...

Then I moved. Even I don't know why I did it. Maybe some part of me tried to protect me from being disappointed and hurt again.

Alex tried to change the subject:

"Soo... how are things going between you and Miley?"

"They're not.", I decided to be honest with her. At least about that, "My opinion of her didn't change a bit."

"But last night..."

"Last night was one of the worst nights in my life. I was just trying to forget someone."

"I can't believe you're still not telling me who do you like. Am I even your best friend?"

"How can you ask me that? Even a blind man would see it!"

"Why wonn't you tell me then?"

"Cause it's personal. And why should I anyway?"

"No special reason. I just wanna know."

"Maybe some other time."

"Yeah, you told me that allready. Like a year ago."

"Let's change the subject. Would you like to go out tonight?"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"No. I just asked you to go out and have fun."

"What kind of fun?", oh, this was getting serious.

"What kind of fun do you wanna have?"

"We'll see. Pick me up at 8.", she said and then she got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. It's not that I don't wanna stay. But I promised my dad I wiil take the afternoon shift instead of him."

"Hey, Alex...", I started while she was openning the door.

"What?"

"I lo...", I just couldn't say it, "I'll see ya later."

The only thing she said to that was 'Bye', but I saw a smile on her face while she was leaving. I didn't have any idea what just happened. Or what will happen in the future.

Maybe she liked me after all. Or maybe I was just her getting over. Like she was to me at first. Oh, when I just remember the times I was sad because of Shane. I had no idea I will have about ten times bigger with Alex.

* * *

When I came to The Waverly Sub Station, Alex wasn't ready yet. I was talking with her brother Justin while waiting her.

"Boy, this date must be very important to Alex...", he said, "She never needed that much time."

"You know that she's..."

"Gay. Come on, it's obvious. Even our dad figured it out."

"Jerry? What did he say?"

"He haven't said anything. But I think he's happy, actually. Better this than a grandchild."

Then Alex came. I knew I wanted to say something back to Justin, but I forgot it all in the moment I saw her. She was wearing a little black dress without sleeves. Her hair was falling all over her naked shoulders. But the nicest part were raibow-colored converse.

I heard Justin's voice from somewhere far, far away:

"I'll leave you two alone."

"So, where do you wanna go?", she asked, "Should we just go hang out in my room or go somewhere?"

"Room will be just fine for now.", she took my hand and we went upstairs.

I sat down on Alex's bed. And then she came and sat in my lap. She started slowly pushing me down and putting her face closer to mine.

And then... someone knocked. Alex got up and opened the door. I expected her dad or someone. But it was Caitlyn. I was so suprised. When I started hanging out with Alex, Caitlyn and I just kinda separated. Actually, me and all my friends separated. Yeah, it was stupid. I screwed up my life because of Alex. And even after that she didn't give a damn.

* * *

**Would Alex and Mitchie finally hook up? Or will something get in their way again?**  
**You'll find out soon :)**

**Reviews are appriciated :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi :)**

**In this chapter you will read some lyrics. They're from a song 'We'll be a dream' from Demi & We The Kings.**  
**I, as many other people, am conviced that Demi sings about Selena (in this case Alex).**

**You probably heard it. But if you didn't, go and listen it before reading this chapter.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Hey, I'm sorry for interrupting.", Caitlyn started, "But I really need to talk to you, Mitchie."

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"Hey, Alex, I know this is your house and everything... But can you please leave Mitchie and me alone? I mean, if it isn't a problem."

By the Alex's face I saw that it was a problem, but she just smiled and said:

"Sure. I'll be in Justin's room if you need me."

When she left and closed the door behind her, Caitlyn sat next to me and started:

"There's something I wanna say to you for a long, long time. And, finally, I decided to do it and I called you and your mom said you're here. I couldn't wait anymore, so I came. Mitchie, I'm in love with. Since the first day I saw you. Since the first moment I saw you.

"Caitlyn, I..."

"Before you say anything. I know I don't stand a chance. I know you're in love with Alex."

"How do you know?"

"By the look."

"Which look?"

"The look when you're watching her. That look I've always wanted you to look at me."

"Caitlyn, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you silly. You can't choose who will you love or who you won't. And don't worry. She feels the same way."

"Okay, now I know you're lying."

"No, believe me. It's like there's no one except you. I saw it right now."

"But..."

"But nothing. I said you everything I wanted. And it's all true. Wait, we're still friends?"

"Best in the whole wide world.", I said and then jumped to hug her. When we separated, she said:

"I only gotta one wish now."

"Anything you want."

"Kiss me. For the first and for the last time. Just so I can get over you peacefully."

I did it. And then I heard the sound of breaking glass.

It was Alex. Standing on the door. With three broken glasses around her feet.

"I just wanted to see do you want to drink something. But I see you're doing just fine.", she said while her eyes filled with tears.

"Alex, honey, I can explain...", I started.

"I don't wanna hear it. Just go."

"No, wait..."

"Get out. Now!"

And we left. What else could we do?

* * *

For the whole next week, Alex haven't come to school. She didn't answer to any of my phonecalls. When I visited her at home, her parrents said that she was sleeping. I was worried sick.

I just didn't know what to do. Every idea just seemed so stupid and pointless.

I couldn't stand it anymore. One day, I've waited untill it got dark outside and then I just took my guitar and went to Russo's place.

I sat down on the ground under the Alex's window and started singing. Then Justin came out on the balcony.

"Mitchie?"

"Yes?"

"You missed the window."

"But this is Alex's room."

"No, this was Alex's room. We changed two days ago. Go to the next window. Now bye, I have a girlfriend waiting."

Justin? A girlfriend? Boy, I really needed to make up with Alex...

"Oh, I'm sorry. Bye.", I said, got up and then went to sit under the next window. Operation 'Making up', take two. I played a few chords and the words just started coming up by themselves:

_"Do you remember the nights when_  
_We stayed up just laughing_  
_Smiling for hours at anything_  
_Remember the nights_  
_We drove around crazy in love..."_

I saw a head with dark brown hair moving behind the curtons. Well, that was something. I kept playing and singing and by the end of the song she opened the window. I saw tears shining in her eyes.

That was it. I went inside, upstairs and there I was. In front of her room. I knocked and said:

"Alex, can I come in?"

"I dunno. Can you?"

I took that as a 'yes', so I went inside.

For the first five minutes we were in a complete silence. She was just starring at me. Like she was only waiting for me to break down. I just needed to start talking:

"Let me explain."

"Why? So I can start trusting you again and so you can get another chance for hurting me?"

"Me hurting you? Do you even have any idea what have you been doing to me for the last year?"

"What... what are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? Umm, I don't know... Maybe that I freaking love you! Are you fucking blind?"

"Why haven't you told me something?"

"Because I was scared as hell that you won't give a damn, that you will just walk away. Actually, no, I wasn't scared. I was frightened. It all started as a gettin' over, but then I fell in love with you. More than I did with Shane, more than I did with anybody else."

"Oh, Mitchie..."

"No, Alex, just stop. Don't say anything. Don't make this any harder. I understand that you don't want to see me again. Bye."

"What make you think of that?"

"Think of what?"

"That I don't want you. I love you too, you know. Maybe not for that long, but long enough to know I wanna spend rest of my life with you. Okay, I can't believe I sounded that serious. Let me say it my way. I can't knows for how long we'll be together. I just know right now I wanna do to you stuff you've never imagined..."

"You're kidding."

"Why would I?", she said and kissed me. I touched the sky. After we left out of the air, I said:

"I can't believe you like me."

"I did. I do. I will."

"For how long?"

"Since I've broken up with Taylor.", she shut up when she saw my look, "Okay, since she dumped me. But let us forget about her now. Do you even know how much time should be compensated?"

"Okay. So... Let me introduce you to my new bed."

...

* * *

**Do I even need to say more?**

**Don't worry, I will. **

**In the next chapter. Oh, the last one allready...**

**Anyway, please review. Write ya soon :D **


End file.
